Weil ich dich glücklich sehen will!
by Gabilileinchen
Summary: Eine bittersüße Liebesgeschichte. Sie ist all denen gewidmet, die Bunny und Seiya eine zweite Chance geben wollen. Und sie ist all denen gewidmet, die Mamoru als Usagis einzig wahre Liebe sehen.Neugierig geworden? Dann hilft nur eins: Lesen!


**Prolog**

Dort steht sie, einem Engel gleich. Die Glocken der Kirche läuten heute nur für sie. Welches Glück in ihren Augen strahlt. Nein, Usagi Tsukino; oh, ich sollte eher sagen Neo Königin Serenity; versteckt sich nicht hinter einem Schleier vor ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl. Jeder Schleier, der dieses atemberaubende Gesicht verdecken wollte, wäre eine Sünde und ein Frevel gegenüber jenen Göttern, die solch ein wunderbares Wesen, wie sie geschaffen haben.  
Eine einzelne weiße Rose schmückt ihr goldenes Haar. Nur ihr Silberkristall funkelt am Ausschnitt ihres schlichten weißen Kleides, das einzige Schmuckstück ist, welches ihr würdig ist. Gemessenen Schrittes schwebt sie auf den Altar zu. Ihre kirschroten Lippen formen ein kleines, unmerkliches Lächeln, als sie mich anblickt, dann wendet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Person hinter dem Altar zu: Prinzessin Kakyuu.  
Kakyuu- meine Prinzessin, meine Herrin, meine Freundin; sie wird diese Verbindung heute segnen, auf meinem Wunsch hin. Denn nur eine Prinzessin ist würdig die Erbin des Mondkönigreiches zu vermählen. Die Erbin des Mondkönigreiches; die kleine, tollpatschige Bunny, mein Schätzchen. Ich sehne das Ende dieser Zeremonie herbei. Denn es ist furchtbar hart, nicht sofort die Schritte, die mich von ihr trennen zu überwinden und sie zu küssen, ihre süßen Lippen zu schmecken, ihren schmalen Körper in meinen Armen halten.  
Dann ist sie endlich bei mir. Mit ihren großen, blauen Augen blickt sie mich an. Sie sind so blau, ich könnte darin versinken. So blau wie das Meer an dem diese Geschichte begann.

* * *

Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihr einen Brief bringe, habe ich Angst. Angst, dass es der Brief sein mag, der sie nach Hause ruft. Und nichtsdestotrotz bringe ich ihn ihr, sobald er angekommen ist. Es wäre ein Leichtes einen Diener zu beauftragen und mir diese schrecklichen Sekunden zu ersparen. Denn jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn aufreißt, das Papier hastig auseinanderfaltet und mit der Zungenspitze im Mundwinkel konzentriert die ersten Worte liest, möchte mir das Herz aus dem Leib springen. Völlig unvermittelt lacht sie dann auf, die Späße und alltäglichen Sorgen ihrer Freundinnen, die sie verpasst hat, in sich aufsaugend. Dann atme ich erleichtert auf, denn es sind wieder nur Genesungswünsche.  
Ist es nicht seltsam, dass ich diese Briefe mit ganzer Seele verwünsche und doch mit Ungeduld auf den nächsten warte? Weil ich weiß, wie viel ihr die Nachrichten aus der Heimat bedeuten. Der nächste Brief wird entweder ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zaubert oder sie für lange Zeit von mir nehmen wird. Der kleine, unschuldig weiße Umschlag in meiner Hand ruft ein wahres Gefühlschaos in mir hervor. „An Bunny" steht darauf geschrieben, so wie jedes Mal. „An Bunny", langsam lasse ich diese Worte auf meiner Zunge zergehen. „Usagi". Ich genieße jede Silbe ihres Namens.

Oh je, wahrscheinlich sehe ich aus, wie ein kompletter Volltrottel. Ich stehe hier, ohne mich zu rühren und starre verträumt in die Luft. Ich kann hier schließlich keine Wurzeln schlagen, sondern muss endlich meinen Botengang beenden. Ich folge dem Weg auf der Klippe. Fröhliche Stimmen schallen vom Strand herauf. Ein glockenhelles Lachen ertönt, und ich weiß, dass ich mich meinem Ziel nähere. Denn ihr Lachen werde ich in alle Ewigkeiten erkennen.  
„Lauf, Yaten... den kriegst du!", tönt ihre Stimme über die Klippen.  
Ein enttäuschter Ausruf zeigt mir, dass Yaten 'ihn' wohl doch nicht bekommen hatte. Bei 'ihm' handelt es sich um einen großen, grünen, mit Luft gefüllten Ball, wie ich sehe, als ich die Stufen hinunter zum Sand steige. Taiki befördert eben diesen Ball elegant über ein provisorisch gespanntes Netz und Yaten landet beim Versuch ihn zu fangen der Nase lang im weißen Sand.  
Grummelnd richtet er sich auf und spuckt etwas Sand aus.  
„Yaten, du warst ganz knapp dran. Es fehlten nur noch ganz wenige Zentimeter.", rufe ich ihm zu.  
Eine Untertreibung, wie ich zugeben muss. In Wirklichkeit landete der Ball zwei Meter von Yatens Nase entfernt. Aber irgendwie muss man seinen Bruder doch etwas unterstützen. Sein finsterer Blick, belehrt mich aber, dass er sehr wohl diese Lüge als solche erkannt hat.  
„Hallo Seiya, schön das du dich auch einmal zu uns gesellst!", mischt sich Taiki, der Besonnenste von uns dreien, ein, und verhindert somit ein Blutbad. Yaten ist immer so leicht reizbar. Vor allen Dingen, wenn er bei solchen Spielen versagt.

„Hei Seiya, aufgepasst!", schreit Usagi und ich wende mich (endlich) ihrer lieblichen Stimme zu, genau wissend, dass mir bei ihrem Anblick das Herz wieder bis zum Hals schlagen wird. Aber statt ihrer erblicke ich nur eine größer werdende grüne Kugel, ehe ich merke, wie hart Luft, in eine Gummihülle gefüllt, doch sein kann. Aua, das war meine Nase. Vorsichtig betaste ich ihre Überreste und stelle mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie nicht platt wie eine Flunder ist.  
Mein leicht bedepperter Gesichtsausdruck ruft lautstarke Heiterkeitsanfälle bei den Dreien hervor. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn man über mich lacht. Aber dummerweise kann ich meinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck nicht lange beibehalten, denn ein gemeines, kleines Kichern bahnt sich seinen Weg durch meine Luftröhre. Jetzt verhalte ich mich schon zweimal in kurzer Zeit wie ein Idiot, das schafft nur mein Schätzchen. Dieses hält sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Meine Augen springen mir fast aus dem Kopf. Oh mein Gott, ist dieser Bikini nicht etwas zu klein?

Menschenskind, unter ihrer Schuluniform habe ich ihren großen ... Schluss. Aus. Denk an was Asexuelles, Seiya, denk an was Asexuelles. Aaaaaaargh. Wie können nur Yaten und Taiki bei diesem Anblick nur so ruhig bleiben. Das ist eindeutig nicht normal und wenn es mir selber besser gehen würde, dann würde ich mich ernsthaft um meine beiden Brüder sorgen. Seiya, reiß dich am Riemen, du hast schließlich einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.  
„Hier Schätzchen, ein Brief für dich."  
Der besorgte und erschreckte Blick, den sie mir zuwirft, sagt mir ganz deutlich, dass ich meine Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle habe. Sie hat eindeutig keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihrer Schönheit bei mir anrichtet. Wie soll man denn nicht in fremden Gefilden wildern, wenn das Wild sich vor die eigene Flinte wirft. Metaphorisch gesprochen. Es ist eindeutig Zeit für einen strategischen Rückzug. Ich flüchte die Treppen zum Haus hinauf.

Ein Glück, im Kühlschrank befinden sich einige Flaschen undefinierbaren Inhalts; aber eindeutig alkoholisch. Das Zeug sieht zwar aus wie, ach nein, das sollte ich nicht genauer definieren. Und es schmeckt auch noch so, ärchz. Ich schütte mir das Glas hinunter, ehe ich es mir, mit einem neuen Schluck und einer Flasche, auf dem Sofa bequem mache. Bei meinem fünften Glas stößt Yaten hinzu, der sein verlorenes Spiel vergessen möchte, glaube ich. Oder er beschwert sich, warum ich seine Spezialmischung saufe. Ich bin schon zu betrunken, um seinen Worten zu lauschen.

Die Vögel zwitschern fröhlich am hellblauen Morgenhimmel und jeder Ton sticht wie eine Nadel in mein armes malträtiertes Gehirn. Verdammte Viecher. Und dann ist es auch noch viel zu früh am Morgen, um überhaupt Morgen genannt zu werden. Verdammter Alkohol. Meine Kehle fühlt sich an wie ein Reibeisen. Ich brauche etwas zu trinken und etwas Nicht-Alkoholischem gebe ich jetzt gerne den Vorzug. Wie ein Blick über den Boden beweist, wäre sowieso nichts mehr da. Da reicht mir eine göttliche Hand ein Glas Wasser. Die Hand stellt sich dann bei genauerer Betrachtung als Taikis Eigentum heraus. Göttlich war demnach eindeutig zu hoch gegriffen.  
Er grinst mich mit einer abstoßend guten Laune an, die in Anbetracht sowohl meines Katers, als auch der Uhrzeit einfach anormal ist.  
„Geh lieber Duschen solange Yaten noch schläft.", rät mir die weise Stimme der Vernunft unseres Trios. Und tatsächlich, Yaten schlummert süß und friedlich auf dem Sofa. Jetzt weiß ich auch wieder, warum ich auf dem Boden übernachtet habe. Ich versuche möglichst leise meine steifen Gliedmaßen einzusammeln und zum Bad zu stolpern, ohne den Parcours aus leeren Flaschen umzuwerfen.  
Das heiße Wasser wirkt wahre Wunder. Und als ich neugeboren wieder aus dem Bad komme erwarten mich mehrere Überraschungen.  
Erstens: Yaten ist wach und lungert mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck vor der Badezimmertür. Nur ein tollkühner Sprung ins Wohnzimmer bewahrt mich davor, von ihm umgerannt zu werden.  
Zweitens: Taiki hat eben dieses Zimmer von den Überresten des Saufgelages gesäubert; Nett; und Frühstück bereitet; ein wahrer Freund.  
Drittens: Usagi sitzt am Frühstückstisch und starrt mich mit großen Augen an.  
Einige Millisekunden später realisiere ich, warum. Ich habe mir nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Aus Gründen der Sittsamkeit entziehe ich mich also schleunigst ihrem erschreckten Blick. Gut mein Blutdruck ist spätestens jetzt wieder oben. Schreiben wir das ganze einfach mal als ungeplante Rache für den gestrigen Bikini ab. Nachdem ich mir also was Angemessenes übergeworfen habe, wage ich den zweiten Anlauf.  
„Guten Morgen, Schätzchen. Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines frühen Besuches?"  
Mir schwant schon, dass ein ganz bestimmter Bruder da seine Finger im Spiel hat.  
„Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, damit sich die Prinzessin nicht so einsam fühlt.", mischt sich Taiki ein und verifiziert meine Hypothese. Und gleich wird er noch, darauf rumreiten, dass...  
„Vor allen Dingen, da ein bestimmter Herr ständig etwas Besseres zu tun hat."  
Dito. Jaja Bruderherz, ich weiß, dass ich ein schlechter Gastgeber bin. Aber vor allem du solltest wissen, warum ich so häufig das Weite suche und euch beiden ihre Betreuung aufhalse. Mich wundert aber, dass Usagi sich bis jetzt noch nicht eingemischt hat. So schweigsam ist sie doch sonst nicht. Sind das etwa Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln?! Warum weint sie denn? Was kann bloß passiert sein. Hat sie etwa einen Brief bekommen?  
„Uuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhh", gähnt sie und schüttelt sich, „es ist viel zu früh am Morgen!".  
Mentaler Stoßseufzer. Das erklärt einiges. Muss sie mich in so eine Panikstimmung versetzen?

Mit ein bisschen belangloser Konversation, einigen Witzen über Yatens Kater und einem Lob auf Taikis Zuverlässigkeit (jaaajaaa, manchmal muss man auch nett sein. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass es früher morgen ist. Da bin ich nicht zurechnungsfähig.) bringe ich das Frühstück ohne größere Katastrophen hinter mich. Ich bin sehr stolz auf mich.  
„Seiya?"  
„Ja, Schätzchen?"  
„Möchtest du mir nicht heute am Strand Gesellschaft leisten, wo doch Yaten und Taiki beide etwas zu erledigen haben"  
Ich verschlucke mich mächtig an meinen Brötchen. Und wie ich so nach Luft ringe und Yaten einige Trommelübungen auf meinem Rücken veranstaltet, erblicke ich doch das schelmische Grinsen auf Taikis Gesicht. Soso, etwas zu erledigen also. Ich darf jetzt bloß keine Schwäche zeigen. (Ganz nebenbei, mein Gesicht ist sicherlich blau angelaufen). Nachdem ich endlich wieder köstlich frischen Sauerstoff in meine Lungen pumpen kann, setze ich mein altbewährtes Seiya Lächeln auf.  
„Aber mit Vergnügen, Schätzchen!"  
Der Blick, den ich meinen Brüdern zuwerfe, warnt sie davor, sich demnächst in die Reichweite meiner Finger zu bewegen. Ich könnte sie erwürgen!! Wissen sie denn nicht, was sie damit anrichten können. Was bezwecken die Beiden denn bloß? Oder fällt ihnen jetzt plötzlich ein, dass sie auch noch ein Privatleben haben?  
„Wunderbar, dann können wir ja los!", ruft Taiki von der Tür aus und ich kann nur die kleine Staubwolke bewundern, die sie bei ihrer Flucht zurücklassen. Diese Feiglinge. Eine leichte Röte umspielt Bunnys Nase. Sie schaut so unschuldig drein. Wenn ich an den Grund des Besäufnisses gestern Abend denke, kann sie aber auch ganz schön heiß aussehen. Vor allen Dingen im Bikini. Damit ist klar, wir können heute nicht an den Strand, das würde ich nicht aushalten.  
„Seiya, woran denkst du?"  
Na los, Seiya, wo ist deine Inspiration hin? Denk dir was aus, irgendwie wirst du sie schon beschäftigen.  
„Sag mal, Bunny, langweilt dich der Strand nicht langsam. Du warst fast die ganzen zwei Wochen dort unten. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein bisschen Kinmokuu zeige?!  
Bingo, Seiya, du bist ein Genie.  
Ihre Augen leuchten wie zwei Sterne.  
„Au ja, fein...", und wieder errötet sie, „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich viel laufen kann. Es ist immer noch ziemlich anstrengend. Der Gips ist schließlich erst seit einer Woche ab."  
„Nun, dann fahren wir eben!"  
„Hier gibt es Autos?"  
„Du könntest es so nennen!"

Gut, was will man mehr. Die Sonne scheint. Der Fahrtwind weht mir ins Gesicht. Auf dem Beifahrersitz rekelt sich eine süße Maus... nun ja, rekeln ist ein bißchen übertrieben. Sie klammert sich krampfhaft am Sitz fest.  
„Das ist so schnell!", schreit sie und ihre Stimme wird vom Fahrtwind fast verschluckt.  
„Keine Sorge. Das Ding ist voller High Tech, die computergesteuerte Spursicherung bräuchte noch nicht einmal einen Fahrer!"  
Um ihr das zu beweisen lasse ich den Steuerknüppel los. Sie schreit panisch auf, also lasse ich, ihr zu Liebe, doch lieber die Hände auf der Steuerung. Nur wenige Minuten später sind wir in Cotildona angekommen. Ich halte der leicht zittrigen Bunny die Tür auf.  
„Das hier ist Cotildona! Eine unserer ältesten Stätten.", erkläre ich.  
„Und ein touristisches Ausflugsziel!", setze ich hinzu, als eine Reisegruppe im Eiltempo an uns vorüber rauscht. Zu dieser frühen Stunde sind sie glücklicherweise eine Ausnahme.  
Staunend blickt Usagi sich um, und ganz schnell weicht die leicht grünliche Verfärbung ihres Gesichts wieder ihrem normalen Hautton.  
„Wow, das ist ja schöner als Kristalltokio?", staunend tapst sie über den grobbehauenden, rotbraunen Kalksteinboden des Amphitheaters zu einer überrankten Säule. Winzig kleine dunkelblaue Blüten schielen aus dem Blättermeer und schmücken ein durch die Äste schimmerndes Relief.  
„Kristalltokio?"  
Ich betrachte die eingemeißelte Szenerie über ihre Schulter hinweg. Die fünf legendären Kriegerinnen von Kinmokuu, mit grob stilisierten Gesichtern, bekämpfen mit der Longinuslanze einen Dämon der Nacht.  
„Meine zukünftige Heimat. Die Hauptstadt des neuen Silber Millenniums."  
Sie streicht mit der Hand einige Blätter zur Seite und legt den zweiten Teil des Reliefs frei.  
„Erzähl mir davon", bitte ich. Aus dem mächtigen gehörnten Schädel des besiegten Dämons sprießen die ersten Medronhobäume, deren Früchte die fünf Kriegerinnen einsammeln.  
„Es ist einfach nur prächtig. Ich habe es in seiner dunkelsten Stunde gesehen und trotzdem war es überwältigend schön. Der Palast ist riesig und ein einziger Kristall, der das Licht einfängt und in allen Regenbogenfarben glitzert und gleißt. Und die ganze Stadt besteht aus glasklaren Kristall, Brücken aus Kristall, Türme aus Kristall, selbst die Straßen sind aus Kristall."  
Sie hält inne, denn unter den Blüten hat sie den letzten Teil des Triptychons entdeckt. Die wilde Orgie nach dem Genuss der Medronhofrüchte. Der Künstler hatte bei diesem Bild, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, nicht mit Einzelheiten gespart. Vielleicht war der Strand doch die bessere Alternative.  
So rot, wie sie anläuft, könnte man glatt zweifeln, dass sie mit Mamoru schon verlobt ist.  
„Wa... was machen die da?", stottert sie verlegen.  
Oh, Schätzchen, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Ihre großen blauen Augen schauen mich verdutzt an. Jetzt werde ich auch noch rot. Warum sind wir bloß nicht am Strand geblieben, welcher Teufel hat mich geritten sie hier her zu bringen.  
„Schätzchen, ich glaube nicht, dass ich der Richtige bin, um dich aufzuklären!"  
Sie schaut mich an, sie schaut das Bild an, sie schaut mich an und starrt wieder auf das Bild.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das auch so geht.", murmelt sie leise.  
Ich starre auf ihren Hinterkopf. Habe ich mich gerade verhört? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Stopp, es gibt Dinge, die will ich gar nicht wissen.  
Ein ziemlich lautes Magengrummeln durchbricht die unangenehme Stille. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lachen dreht sie sich um.  
„Du hast nicht irgendwo einen Verpflegungsstopp geplant, oder?"  
Langsam sollte ich mich doch an ihren Appetit gewöhnt haben. Lachend ergreife ich ihren Arm und mache mich mit ihr auf die Suche nach einer kleinen Wirtsstube.

Sie beißt genüsslich in ein Riesenstück Pizza, und ein bisschen Tomatensoße rinnt über ihr Kinn. Mit einem Quietschen versucht sie hastig eine Serviette zu greifen, aber ich bin schneller. Als meine Finger ihre warme, weiche Haut berühren, läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Jetzt lass dir bloß nichts anmerken, Seiya. Mit einem hoffentlich unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck schlecke ich meinen Finger ab. Auf ihren verdutzten Blick hin, grinse ich sie an. Seiya, du bist ein verdammt guter Schauspieler.  
„Das Rezept für Pizza haben wir übrigens von der Erde mitgebracht. Und wie du siehst, hat es sich in so kurzer Zeit schon so weit verbreitet."  
Jetzt lächelt auch sie.  
„Pizza ist ja auch so ziemlich das Beste, was es auf der Erde gibt. Abgesehen von Reisbällchen!"  
„Aber nein Schätzchen, das Beste auf der Erde bist eindeutig du!"  
Oh verdammt, habe ich das etwa gerade laut gesagt. Seiya, du vermaledeiter Trottel. Sie schaut betreten auf ihren Teller. Den Rest der Pizza verputzt sie schweigend. Erst als ihr ein fröhlich grinsender Luigi vom leeren Teller entgegen zwinkert, murmelt sie leise:  
„Warum sagst du so etwas?"  
„Schätzchen, ich..."  
Sie schaut auf und Tränen stehen in diesen großen blauen Augen.  
„Warum sagst du so etwas, Seiya. Ich dachte, dass hätten wir geklärt. Warum nur, wo du doch weißt, dass nicht du mir vorherbestimmt bist."  
„Ich dachte, ich könnte es sagen, gerade weil wir das geklärt hatten."

Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Schätzchen. Hoffnung, vielleicht. Hast du nicht selber dafür gesorgt, dass in all unseren Herzen das Licht der Hoffnung scheint. Schätzchen, ich kann es nicht sehen, wie du wegen mir weinst. Warum tut es dir nur so weh. Ich beuge mich über den Tisch und meine Lippen streifen deine. Es ist ein leichter, flüchtiger Kuss. Ich schmecke deine salzigen Tränen. In diesem Moment bin ich dir so nah und doch bist du so fern.  
„Schätzchen,... es tut mir leid.", stammle ich, „Das wollte ich nicht."  
„Seiya, du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Bring mich bitte nach Hause"  
Du stehst da, so ernst und unnahbar. Dort stehst du, Königin Serenity. Schätzchen, was habe ich getan?

Schluss jetzt, es ist jetzt zwei Tage her, dass ein beleibter Gastwirt zuraunte „Das wird schon wieder", als ich dich mit ihren roten, verquollenen Augen an ihm vorbeigeschleuste. Seit dem muss ich mit meinem schlechten Gewissen und den verwirrten und vorwurfsvollen Blicken meiner Brüder kämpfen. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, schließlich sollst du dich hier erholen und nicht von mir in eine Sinnkrise gestürzt werden. Es wird wahrscheinlich dein letzter Urlaub sein, bevor du die Pflichten einer Königin übernimmst. Und den werde ich dir nicht zerstören. Außerdem habe ich seit zwei Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen.

Dein Haus steht auf der Klippe, mit einem atemberaubenden Blick über den Ozean. Die zwei Monde stehen eng beisammen am Horizont. Eine blaue und eine weiße Perle, die sich in den sanften Wellen spiegeln. Das leise Rauschen der Brandung dringt zu mir herauf. Im ersten Stockwerk brennt noch Licht bei dir. Wie ich hier so stehe und sehnsüchtig zu deinem Fenster hinaufblicke kommen mir Zweifel. Ich bin doch so ein Trottel. Es war eine schlechte Idee hierherzukommen und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit. Ich sollte dich in Frieden lassen, dass du deine Tage hier glücklich mit Taiki und Yaten verbringen kannst. Ich sollte mich abwenden und nach Hause gehen, doch hält mich dieser Ort fest und ich starre weiterhin gebahnt hoch zu deinem Fenster.  
Und plötzlich stehst du da, in einem rosa Schlafanzug mit Häschen, und schaust gedankenverloren auf das Meer hinaus. Schätzchen, schau nur einmal kurz nach unten und du siehst einen Narren, der dich einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekommt. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie schön deine Haare sind. Wie weich deine blonden Strähnen dein Gesicht umspielen. Woran denkst du bloß, Schätzchen? Hast du Heimweh? Fühlst du dich einsam?  
Jetzt hast du mich entdeckt. Deine Augen weiten sich in Erstaunen und du öffnest das Fenster.  
„Seiya, was machst du da unten?", rufst du. Du klingst nicht böse, sondern nur verblüfft. Du bist mir nicht böse! Ich könnte heulen vor Glück. Ich fahre mir verlegen durch das Haar.  
„Ich wollte dich sehen, Schätzchen!", antworte ich.  
Du lächelst. Du lächelst mich wirklich an. Wird es jetzt wieder zu sein wie früher?  
„Pass bloß auf. Man könnte dich für einen Spanner halten. Warte kurz, ich komme runter."  
Nein, nicht nötig will ich sagen, aber du bist schon verschwunden. Dann öffnest du mir die Tür. Barfuß stehst du da. Der Abendwind ergreift einige Strähnen deines losen Haares und lässt sie tanzen.  
„Komm rein, Seiya. Es ist kühl hier draußen." Du lächelst dein entwaffnendes Lächeln und drehst dich um. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dir ins Innere des Hauses zu folgen. Dann sitze ich steif in einem Sessel, während du es dir auf dem Sofa gemütlich machst. Du erzählst und erzählst von den Nachmittagen mit Yaten und Taiki, von dem Klatsch von der Erde und von alten Freunden. Ich höre deinem endlosen Redefluss gerne zu. Du bist so unschuldig und so süß. Kaum zu glauben, dass du die Königin eines ganzen Planeten werden wirst. Vor allen Dingen, wenn du einen Schlafanzug mit Häschen trägst. Ich entspanne mich. Es ist tatsächlich so, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Bis dir einfällt, dass du dein Bein noch nicht verarztet hast.  
Du krempelst langsam dein Hosenbein hoch und dieser breite, rote Striemen verunziert deinen Unterschenkel. Mich überkommt jedes Mal eine solche Wut auf den, der es zulassen konnte, dass du so verletzt wirst. Du verreibst bedächtig eine Creme auf deinem Bein, während du mir erzählst, dass wäre Amis Erfindung und da bliebe keine Narbe zurück. Meine Augen fallen bald aus den Höhlen, aber du erkennst scheinbar nicht, was du gerade anrichtest. Dann schaust du mich an und ich glaube, du weißt sehr wohl, was du da tust.  
„Seiya, findest du mich attraktiv?". Du sprichst so leise, dass ich dich kaum verstehe.  
„Was?". Diese Frage kommt unerwartet. Schätzchen, was für eine Frage. „Natürlich! Du bist die schönste Frau, die ich kenne.".  
Du brauchst nicht zu erröten, Schätzchen. Das ist die Wahrheit.  
„Seiya, liebst du mich?"  
„Das weißt du doch!"  
„Sag es mir!"  
„Ja. ja verdammt ich liebe dich, Schätzchen. Ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal sah."  
Ich weiß es klingt pathetisch, aber ich knie tatsächlich vor dir auf dem Boden.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Schätzchen, was soll diese Frage? „Schätzchen, ich..."  
„Seiya, woher weißt du das so genau?". Du redest dich in Rage.  
„Woher weißt du, dass du mich nicht bloß attraktiv findest. Woher weißt du, dass es Liebe ist?" Dir stehen Tränen in den Augen und ich muss zu meinem Beschämen feststellen, dass auch meine Augen feucht werden.  
„Weil ich dich glücklich sehen will, Schätzchen. Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich dich einem anderen überlassen muss. „  
„Seiya, Warum bin ich mir einfach nicht sicher? Jede andere springt von einer Verliebtheit in die andere, während meine Liebe seit Jahrtausenden vorherbestimmt ist. Was ist, wenn irgendwo ein Fehler aufgetreten ist? Wenn sich alles als Irrtum der Geschichte herausstellt. Oh mein Gott, ich liebe Mamoru und kann ohne ihn nicht leben. Ich vermisse ihn jede einzelne Sekunde, die ich hier bin. Er hat mir immer die Kraft und Hoffnung gegeben weiterzumachen, wenn alles zerbrach. Aber warum zweifle ich jetzt? Warum zweifle ich bloß?"  
Du blickst mich hilfesuchend an, während Tränen dein Gesicht herabfließen. Ich reiche dir ein Taschentuch und setze mich neben dich auf das Sofa. Du lehnst schluchzend an meiner Brust und wünschst ich wäre Mamoru. Ich wünschte, ich wäre tatsächlich er. Aber ich kann nur hier sitzen, über dein Haar streichen und warten bis deine Tränen versiegen.  
„Seiya?", murmelst du leise.  
„Ja Schätzchen?"  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es wirklich versuchen."  
„Das muss es nicht, Schätzchen!", beruhige ich dich, „Ich bin gerne für dich da!"  
„Danke."  
Wir genießen beide die Stille.  
„Seiya?"  
„Ja Schätzchen?"  
Du nimmst meine Hand und legst sie auf deinen Bauch.  
„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann ihre Bewegungen schon spüren. Dabei ist es noch viel zu früh."  
„Es ist schon gut, Schätzchen. Ruh dich einfach aus."  
Es ist gut, und doch wünsche ich mir, es wäre mein Kind.

* * *

  
Epilog  
Sie strahlt mich an. Ehrlich, ich habe sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen.  
Ich weiß doch, dass man nicht nur einmal liebt. Jedesmal ist es anders. Die Liebe zu meiner Prinzessin ähnelt dem Duft von frischgebackenen Plätzchen, so süß und voller Vorfreude behaftet. Sie trieb mich Lichtjahre weit, weg von meiner Heimat. Und dort weit entfernt traf ich sie: Usagi, Bunny, Schätzchen, Serenity, einem Frühlingsregen gleich, überraschend und wohltuend. Sie, dich mich mit treuherzigen blauen Augen anblickt und ihre schlanken Finger erwartungsvoll in meine legt. Beiden Frauen verdanke ich so viel. Vielleicht werde ich nicht unbedingt auf dieser Hochzeit mit einer anderen tanzen, denke ich, als ich sie zu ihrem Zukünftigen führe.  
„Schätzchen, ich wünsche euch Dreien alles erdenklich Gute."  
Leise wispert sie zurück:  
„Ich dir auch, Seiya, von ganzem Herzen."****


End file.
